Our Friend Enjy
by hollybridgetpeppermint
Summary: Happy Barricade Day, everyone! Let's just say that Enjolras has a new theme song...to the tune of London Bridge. A really stupid, pointless song parody that is the only Mizfic I have written at this point. See inside for full reasons why I posted this


**A/N: Hello, fellow Mizzies!**

**All right, I know many of you are probably thinking, "Who the heck is hollybridgetpeppermint? I've never seen her before…" Well, folks, I'm a new Mizzie! I won't bother you with all the details of my...um…is **_**conversion**_** the right word?...but I'm here now! (Some of you have seen me before…at least reviewing your fics! ::waves to Roses for Ophelia and A3****::)**

**Anywho…so I know that this stupid little song parody-thingmabob isn't the best way to start in a new fandom…but I'm hoping you guys'll forgive me…I wrote this a couple of weeks ago; I was singing randomly, and found myself suddenly humming this tune (don't ask me how…), and then I realized that the last line works with the phrase "our friend Enjy"…and…well, this little spoof-thing was born. After I wrote it, I told myself I wasn't going to post it until I had posted some decent Mizfics…but then I realized today that it was Barricade Day (I can't believe I forgot yesterday! …but I only discovered the wonders of Les Mis a little more than a month ago…not to mention that school's been STRESSFUL lately…so hopefully I can be forgiven—and forgive myself ::thwacks self on head::—this once…?) and I didn't have anything to post…see, I've been reading Mizfics, getting ideas for my own Mizfics, and planning my Mizfics…but I told myself I wasn't actually going to WRITE any Mizfics (after I wrote this one) until I'd finished the Brick. …and here, I have to interrupt myself again with another explanation, before I get hardback copies of LM chucked at me! ::flees behind barricade for safety:: Y'see, I read LM about a year ago…I got a copy from my school library. Unfortunately, I THOUGHT I was reading the whole book, but I've realized since that it must have been an abridged version. (My reasons? 1: My mom recently bought me an unabridged copy, and it's at least twice the size of the one I read before…and the print couldn't have been much smaller than it is in the copy I have now without its being necessary to read it with a microscope. 2: I can't remember half the details I'm reading about now, and I'm usually good with details. For example, when I first started reading Mizfics, the name "Enjolras" sounded only vaguely familiar to me. ::cringes at own ignorance::) Anywho…so for you people who say that I can't be called a Mizzie yet, since I've only seen TAC and haven't read the FULL Brick yet…well, I'm working on it, and loving it so far! …besides, I OWN a DVD of the TAC, and a copy of the Brick, and the CSR (though it makes me wince to listen to it), and the 1935/1952 double-sided DVD box set (go read LesMisLoony's fic "The Kidsafe Adventures of Frederic ValMarch" if you don't know about the 1935 version…this fic is HILARIOUS!)…and the very fact that I know what I'm saying with all these abbreviations and referring to the Brick and all surely has to count for something, right…? :D**

**Anywho…so this is my very short, very stupid, and very pointless contribution for Barricade Day, since I have nothing else done because I wasn't going to write Mizfic until after I finished the Brick for accuracy's sake. (I usually jump right into writing fanfic for whatever I've been obsessed with lately…so be proud of me for waiting… :D)**

**Oh, yeah; I almost forgot…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the song "London Bridge" or LM (or Enjy, or ANY of the Amis, or…or…anyone… ::cries::). Les Mis belongs to Victor Hugo, Teh Almighty Author, and I don't know who the song belongs to.**

* * *

_**This song goes to the tune of "London Bridge"; it's sung by Les Amis… After all, DYHTPS is an amazing song, but…well, Enjy needs a theme song all to himself…so here it is!**_

* * *

**Our Friend Enjy**

Revolution's on its way,  
On its way, on its way.  
Who will help us win today?  
Our friend Enjy.

Curse their warnings, curse their lies,  
Curse their lies, curse their lies!  
They will see the people rise  
Led by Enjy.

Do you want to beat the foes,  
Beat the foes, beat the foes?  
Then follow where our leader goes;  
Follow Enjy.

Wave the banner; hold it high,  
Hold it high, hold it high!  
Winds of change will make it fly  
Over Enjy.

"Liberty, equality,  
Equality, equality;  
Don't forget fraternity,"  
Says our Enjy.

Now he sings a fighting song,  
Fighting song, fighting song,  
And we all will sing along  
With dear Enjy.

Revolution's coming fast,  
Coming fast, coming fast!  
Who will bring it here at last?  
Our friend Enjy!

* * *

**A/N: Okay, like I said, I know it's stupid and pointless…but I had to contribute SOMETHING for Barricade Day…**

**Once I've finished the whole Brick, I will try to write some halfway decent Mizfic...so please don't judge my abilities by this, guys! (Please?)**

**Please review if you liked it even a little…?**


End file.
